


Soak Up The Sun

by MsJackofAllFandoms



Series: Five Songs, Five Ficlets [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Ridge Farm era, Sunbathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJackofAllFandoms/pseuds/MsJackofAllFandoms
Summary: Five Songs, Five Ficlets challenge.Fic #1: Freddie and Roger are soaking up some sun on an afternoon off at Ridge Farm. Brian is happily swimming and Deaky is missing for the first half of this fic, but he's in the second half.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Five Songs, Five Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948186
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Soak Up The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> _Five Songs, Five Ficlets._ I did this challenge in according to how I remembered the rules.  
>  _\- Put your music player on random  
>  \- Write down the first five songs. No repeats of songs, no repeats of bands. Repeats of pairings are okay.  
> \- Assign each song a pairing (or gen) - You can use give each pairing a number then use a random number generator.  
> \- The ficlets don’t have to be based on the title, it can be based on the theme of the song or a lyric inside the song. _
> 
> _Fic #1:- Based on Cheryl Crow's Soak Up The Sun._

Roger jumped awake as Freddie’s sudden squawk from beside him on the next lounger disturbed his afternoon slumber in the sunshine. He looked over and saw Brian laughing in the swimming pool and Freddie playfully glaring at the guitarist. 

“Really, Bri, was that necessary?”

Roger watched as Brian shrugged his shoulders and continued swimming, and then he turned his attention to the singer. “Did he just splash you?”

Freddie turned his head to face him, and then looked at him over the sunglasses that had slipped halfway down his nose. “Canonballed. Honestly, you get a bit of sangria into him and he’s like Dr Jekyll… or is it Mr Hyde, I always get them mixed up. The evil one.”

Roger turned to watch Brian again, but the guitarist was peacefully swimming lengths in the pool. “Oh yeah, complete tasmanian devil.”

“Oh, you didn’t see him, darling! He may be skinny, but don’t let that fool you. The water’s gone everywhere and soaked me right through.” 

A drunk Freddie was a dramatic Freddie. Roger pulled his sunglasses down slightly to assess the situation. The very end of the sun lounger had splash marks, Freddie’s legs had some slashes of water on him, there was a wet mark on his top that looked more like a spillage from the drink he was holding than a splash from the pool, and the rest of him was bone dry. “Hmmm… Yes, well you’ll dry quick enough.”

Freddie sighed and waved him off and laid back on to the lounger, muttering to himself leaving Roger to do the same on his. “Absolutely no sympathy in this band.” Freddie continued, “Where’s Deaky when you need him? He’d at least pass me my towel.”

And then a great idea came into his head. He sat up so he could lean over to talk quietly to Freddie. “I can do you one better.”

“Hmm?” 

“I mean, your lounger is obviously so wet, and mine’s perfectly dry… you could always share with me.”

Freddie grinned unabashedly at him. Roger loved it when he could make Freddie do that. “My, Mr Taylor, that is an excellent idea.”

Freddie got up from his sun lounger, and after Roger shuffled over to make room, plonked himself rather ungracefully down next to Roger. Roger continued to shuffle about until they could be both comfortable, made a bit easier by Freddie’s slim frame but also made even more easier by Roger putting his arm over Freddie’s shoulders and Freddie tucking himself into his side.

“Oh you’re right, this is so much better, darling.” Freddie, by habit, checked around them before giving him a peck on the cheek even though everybody knew by now that they were an item. 

Roger sighed contentedly. This was the life.

*

“Oi! You two!” 

Freddie and Roger both sat up a bit at the call from Deaky, who was marching over from the house with a tall glass in one hand and a towel in another. Even Brian turned at the call, and swam to the edge of pool to pull himself up to sit on the side.

“What?” Roger asked, grinning because he knew damn well what.

“What did we say about canoodling by the pool!? Brian, you were meant to be keeping an eye on them.”

Brian shrugged with a laugh. “I was swimming, I can’t keep an eye on them at all times.”

“Useless!” Deaky said, plonking himself down onto the sun lounger that Freddie had just vacated. “You know that the second you take your eyes off them is exactly when they start. First the eyes, then the canoodling, and they can’t be separated to actually get any work done until they’ve got sick of each other’s company.”

Roger and Freddie both laughed. “That is completely untrue, darling!”

Roger hummed thoughtfully, “It’s a bit true.”

Freddie slapped him on his chest, which made a louder noise than he actually felt, because he was topless in order to maximise the rays of sun he could soak up on this very nice July day. “No it’s not. We can work just fine like this. How else do you think we thought up _Seaside Rendevous_?”

John mimed the words _Seaside Rendezvous_ sarcastically and then grinned at them. He then took a long drink from his drink. “Ah that’s nice. Alright,” Deaky continued, “So you’re able to multitask. But just remember you said that next time we’re overlaying in the studio.”

Deaky spotted Roger’s face before Roger could get out what he was about to say and put out a hand to stop him. “Don’t!”

Roger shared a mischievous look with Freddie and they dissolved into giggles like naughty school boys. Which wasn’t far off an apt description, if you were to ask the others. A sigh and a splash from the direction of the pool told them Brian had dived back in and was back to swimming, but Roger and Freddie paid no attention. They only had eyes for each other.

Another sigh from their left suggested Deaky had had his fill of their obnoxious _canoodling_ and Roger looked over at the creek of the sun lounger. Deaky hadn’t left though, he’d just laid back to sun bathe in comfort, probably imagining something fantastically electronic that didn’t yet exist.

Roger also laid back, allowing Freddie to lay his head on his shoulder. Freddie shuffled around a bit more so that his sunglasses could stay on without digging in to either his face or Roger’s shoulder, which Roger thinks means Freddie definitely loves him.

“It really is gorgeous today, isn’t it, darling?”

Roger looked around him. The farm on a sunny day like this was a picture perfect backdrop for their work, rest and play; he had his best friends and band mates by his side, and Freddie quite literally tucked up beside him and he’s not sure he could be any happier.

“Yeah… It really is.” He dropped his head so it just rested on top of Freddie’s. “I wouldn’t change a _single_ thing.” 

(He ignored the muttering coming from the peanut gallery known as John Deacon’s sun lounger which suspiciously sounded like “ _I can think of two things I’d bloody change._ ”)

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Behind The Scenes Fact for you, the first number generator gave me the first random number, which corrosponded to Froger, then gave me the number 4,and then kept giving me the number 4. I thought it was strange and kept going and it just kept giving me the number 4. If this had been a challenge involving 20 ficlets, 19 of them would have been the number 4. So I had to use a different random number generator!


End file.
